Black Rose
by WinterSoulstis
Summary: Emi, a pureblood vampire, has to deal with her share of problems. Even after she ran away from her family, she finds her problems only get worse. In her world, it is a sin to be with one lower in status, Emi just cant win. ShikiXOC, TakumaXOC or ZeroXOC Review to vote.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I've decided to rewatch Vampire Knight and this time I'm way more in love with Shiki but Zero is still awesome so I don't know who to pair Emi with DX**

**I'm going to rewrite this story cause it'll help me get into the mood to write more (I hope).**

**For people who have read it before... Sorry but there's probably going to be some major changes so you guy's should reread it from the start... Emi will probably be changed somewhat too...**

**Sorry for the inconvenience. **

Emi's dulled turquoise eyes stared out the paned glass window as she watched another piece of scenery go by. The position she was in was all her fault to begin with; though she would gladly argue that it was her parents' faults instead. Which it could have easily been. Or maybe it was the political image or everything... In the end she really could blame everyone and yet no one at the same time.

With a sigh, Emi tore her gaze from the window and lifted herself out of her seat in the train as it began to slow down. If someone were to just glance at her they would think she was just a beautiful girl who was a victim of poverty or other things like that. Her clothes had a rugged and dirty appearance and her eyes and hair had lost their usual shine and glow.

One look at her and no one would ever guess she was truly from a powerful and well respected clan of high ranking vampires who were fortunate enough to be one of the only ones with some with untainted blood. Well, her parents and cousin were actually the last of the purebloods in that clan now that she had left, the rest were just regular nobles.

Emi took one last glance at the compartment she had resided in for the last couple of days and then strolled gracefully out of the train. She had no belongings with her except a small amount of cash that should hold her out until she could find a way to make more money. Most likely doing some odd jobs around the town. Of course, if she batted her eyes at some men they'd gladly fork over their cash, but taking advantage of humans like that truly disgusted her.

Walking up to a little bakery and ignoring the stares she was getting, mostly from guys and a few jealous girls, she pulled the wad of cash from her pocket and counted it quietly. "100, 120, 140, 160, 163, 164, 165. Looks like I've only got $165.30 left after all the money I spent on the train ride to this place," she mumbled to herself as she stopped in front of the counter.

"What can I do for a pretty girl such as yourself?" a teenage guy who would most likely be considered handsome by regular girls, but Emi, of course, wasn't an ordinary girl.

"What's the biggest yet lowest priced item(s) you have?" she inquired forcefully while glancing around the store.

At one point in time, girls' used to throw themselves at his feet but ever since he joined the school with the exclusive Night Class that had become less and less frequent. "Damn those cocky bastards, strutting around here like they own the place," he thought to himself as he watched the latest costumer disregard him completely and only care about the inventory. He shook his head slightly and finally answered the white haired girl's question, "Well we're offering a special today. You can buy two large loafs of bread and get other items adding up to equal or less than the value of one loaf. I'll even throw in some pop free of charge for a girl as pretty as you."

Emi shifted her attention back to the boy and gave him a small fake smile, "Alright, how much would that cost? And could I have a bottle of water instead of pop?"

"Yeah, I can get you that water. It'll come to about $7.30. One loaf is $3.65," the cashier informed Emi as she began peeling the money off the wad.

She counted the amount quickly and placed it on the counter. The young girl then glanced around the store and decided on a couple of cream puffs to be the extra items. As she told her choice to the boy and he left to go into the backroom, she started to get horrible constrictions in her chest area.

The feeling soon escalated into full blown pain and Emi dropped to her knees holding her parched throat and painfully throbbing chest. Blood tablets could sustain the thirst for only so long; they could never replace the real thing. Emi tried to stand and overcome the thirst that was enveloping her. Her blue-green eyes turned to a blood red colour as the thirst threatened to overtake her. She knew she had to get control of herself, and fast! If she bit a human then that human would either die or turn into a vampire and then fall to Level E. Both options were bad. Very bad. Though her parents would be urging her to bite a human and make them a slave to her. But she was not like her parents, and never would be.

The boy came back from the backroom, "Okay I've got-" he cut himself off short as he took notice of the girl laying curled up on the floor clutching her chest and withering in agony. He dropped what he was carrying and rushed over to her, "Are you okay? What's the matter?" he frantically asked her.

"Water..." she croaked in a barely audible voice. The cashier strained to hear her and moved closer. He was now close enough that his pulse was beating so loudly in Emi's ears that that was all she could hear. She forced herself to concentrate and tried again, "Water... bring me water..."

This time he heard her and hurried off to do just that. He brought her the water she had just purchased and unscrewed the lid for her. He had no idea what was going on, but the longer the girl was in this state, the greater his feeling of danger became. Emi grabbed the water and shakily lifted a hand into her pocket for her blood tablets. She pulled out a small tin and attempted to opened it.

Due to her shakiness, the pills scattered all over the floor. The boy thought it would be better to help her than question her, so he gathered five of the pills. "Put... them in the water..." Emi chocked out, the convulsions were becoming worse and all she could think about was pouncing on the guy and sucking him dry. She shook her head slightly to banish the thoughts, though that wasn't working too well, now all she was imagining was sucking him _close_ to dry.

Yami, as Emi found out was the guy's name, dropped the pills into the water bottle and stared at it in shock as the clear liquid turned a pale and bloody red. Emi carefully as to not reveal her sudden change in eye colour, took the bottle and washed the substance down her throat. Her body wanted to reject the measly substitute but she forced herself drink it all and keep it down. Her body jerked violently and she found herself clutching the poor boy's jacket so tightly it was beginning to rip.

He tried to calm Emi down as her body finally accepted the tablet infused water as a way to quench her thirst. When she finally calmed down she began reaching for the tablets that were still littering the floor and placed them back into their rightful container. Yami helped her as well, deciding it was probably best to make sure this strange girl was perfectly alright before asking her any questions.

He took notice that after she had drunk the weird liquid that the feeling that had been building up inside of him had diminished greatly. Once all the tablets were back in place and the tin was back in her pocket did he finally gather up the nerve to ask her questions, starting with, "Are you alright?"

Emi gave him another small fake smile, "It's nothing to worry about. It's only natural and it's my own fault for not quenching my thirst earlier," she informed him.

That answer left Yami with even more questions, "Quenching your thirst? What exactly is that supposed to mean?" he asked suspiciously. Yami gathered his thoughts, he was the brightest in his class for a reason, "The water looking like diluted blood isn't just a coincidence is it? You're..." he gulped, fearing the answer, "A vampire...?"

The girl stood up gracefully and spun around to face him. "Are you insane?" she questioned him, raising a delicate pale eyebrow. "A vampire? You've seen way too many movies."

"But- but the blood and the-" he started only to be cut off by Emi.

"I have an illness, alright?" She needed to say something believable and the easiest way to do that would be to merely tell some of the facts and embellish here and there. "Something that requires me to take pills or else it feels like my throat's on fire, it's sort of like your throat would feel if you were in the desert and hadn't had a drink for days. Cause it's so similar I normally refer to taking the pills as "quenching my thirst"." She frowned, although this was an explanation many would be ready to accept, she didn't really want it getting around and receive special treatment because of it which is what caused her to say, "But, please don't tell anyone, k?"

The young pureblood closed her eyes and swiftly turned away from him. She felt like she could trust him to not say anything strange to people, he seemed like the smart type. Emi left the store and was heading away from it when the boy ran up to her and grabbed her arm. "Don't go yet," he insisted while he shoved a bag of bread in her face, "You forgot these and you already paid!" She smiled slightly, a genuine smile, and took the paper bag from him.

She mumbled her thanks and was about to set off again when she noticed than Yami had yet to relinquish his hold on her. Before she could ask him to let go he interrupted her, "It's too bad you're not a vampire... You definitely have the looks to be one! Though... it would make sense as to why you're walking around in the sun and not sparkling or something."

"Sparkling...?" she questioned. What kind of imbecile would believe that vampires sparkled when exposed to the sun? Wishing for them to burn in daylight was a natural response to make them seem less frightening, but sparkle... Emi shook her head at the ridiculous notion. "Really... Not everything you see on TV is true..."

"For your information; I didn't see that on TV! I read it in a graphic novel..." he said trailing off at the end as if reading something like that was taboo or something of that nature. "Anyway!" he started, much more cheerfully, "I haven't seen you around before, are you new? You transferring to the school here?"

"Transferring? There's a school nearby?" she inquired as she faced Yami. She took note that he was wearing what was most likely a black boy version of a school uniform. He had been wearing an apron on top of it earlier which is why she missed this fact.

"Yeah! Cross Academy! It's the school I go to!"

"Well... I didn't really come here for school..." The real reason she came to this place was to escape her parents and all the rules and expectations they placed upon her. Mostly the rules, since she couldn't escape the expectations as long as there were still vampires alive.

"If you don't have a place to stay though, Cross Academy has dorm rooms and it's free to stay there. There's just one catch..."

"..."

"You have to be a student and go to classes to be able to live there! I don't know if you like the night or day better... but luckily Cross Academy has a Day and Night Class! The Night Class is for students who prefer the night better and are more talented than those in the Day Class."

"A special class for the more talented?" And that's held at night? What kind of weird school was this?

"Yup! Everyone in the Night Class are super good looking! You look like you'd totally fit in there!" He smiled brightly at her and proceeded to drag her in the direction of the school grounds.

~~O~OO~O~O~

It took about half an hour until they were at the academy's gates. Yami urged her inside and quickly led her to where the headmaster was located. By now it was near dinner time and the day's classes should have ended. He was about to knock when the doors were opened and a handsome, young, brown haired man walked right past them. As he walked past Emi their eyes locked for a second, her turquoise ones and his crimson ones. The contact broke as quickly as it had started and he continued on his way out of the building.

Emi inhaled and she could detect the aura of a dignified pureblood, one that seemed vaguely familiar. "Who was that?" she asked Yami.

"Of course... everyone always asks about him..." he grumbled before answering, "That's Kaname Kuran, the president of the Moon Dorm where all of the Night Class students reside."

"Is that so..." she mumbled. Kamane Kuran, no wonder he seemed familiar, that was the name of the boy who would constantly hang out with her when she was younger. Before the 'suicide' of his parents, after that, he had started to come by less and less until he stopped coming altogether. She almost hadn't recognize him. She pushed the thoughts of her past into a deep corner of her mind and strolled into the headmaster's office.

"Oh is there something else you need Kana-" he paused when he saw it wasn't Kaname who had entered the room but a girl with long snowy white hair that reached to her waist and beautiful green-blue eyes. Her clothes seemed quite tattered and gave off the impression that she had been on the road for quite a while. "And who might you be?"

"My name is Emi Fujita" she began but she needn't say more than that.

"Emi! Oh my dear I feel for you fiercely!" The headmaster exclaimed as he jumped up and out of his chair and grabbed her hands in his.

"What-" she was cut off.

"Your father is such a horrid man! -Excuse me for saying- But he wouldn't even let me talk to you about my precious school!"

"You... know my father?"

"Yup! Takeru is a cold man indeed! That's probably why Kaname wanted me to personally invite you to this school! But your father being the mean man he is wouldn't even let me past the front door! Though I never gave up hope that one day you'd come here on your own, and here you are!"

"Headmaster-"

"Call me Kaien!"

"Kaien sir... Does that mean I can stay here? I kind of... Well..." The next hour or so was spent with Emi explaining her life in the Fujita household, the predicament she got herself into and Headmaster Cross telling her about all the rules of the school.

"So that's how it is..." Headmaster Cross stated after he heard her history, "So Emi, would you prefer the Night Class or the Day Class?"

"I get a choice? From what you've told me, vampires are automatically sent to the Night Class," she interjected, uncertain of why she was being given so much freedom.

"Well, from what you've told me, you already have a friend that's part of the Day Class so wouldn't it be easier for you? Or maybe you want to hang out with your kin?"

"I... I guess I want to be in the Day Class," she answered. Yami, who had his ear pressed against the door jumped with glee this announcement. He hadn't heard the majority of the conversation but he had heard enough to know that Emi had had a hard life up until now and he was determined to make it better.

"Okay then!" Cross sang as he went to a closet and brought out a girl version of the Day Class uniform and handed it to her. "Classes start at 8:10am, I hope that's okay since most vampires aren't morning people..."

"No it's fine," she argued, "My sleeping pattern is totally screwed up anyway."

"If you say so!" he chirped happily. Cross then became more serious, "Though I have a favour to ask. Since you know all about the Night Class then would you mind helping me keep the peace between the two races?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was hoping you could become a Prefect, or in other words a Guardian. Someone who keeps the Day Class at bay when it comes time for the Night Class to come out."

"But shouldn't the Day Class already be in their dorms by that time?"

"Don't worry, it should be easy enough for you!" he waved a hand to dismiss the idea. "But, just so you know, if you accept the duties of a Prefect you will come in contact with the Night Class. Can you handle that?"

She nodded her head, feeling like this was the least she could do after he had been so kind as to let her join so easily. "I accept the responsibilities of being a Prefect. It's the least I can do for you not informing my parents of my location and keeping me safe."

"Emi!" he cried before latching on to her so tightly she was having trouble breathing.

"P-please let go of me," she begged him as it became harder to breath. He seemed to realize her dilemma and finally released his grip.

"You start tomorrow! Ask Yuuki to show you the ropes since I don't think Zero will be much help," Cross gave her a bundle of things including a map, her uniform, her Prefect badge and a class schedule and ushered her out the door.

Emi nodded in understanding and elegantly strolled out of the room to meet up with Yami who was still waiting. When the doors opened and Emi stepped outside, Yami instantly rushed over to her. He grabbed her class schedule and beamed at her. "Yeah! It looks like you're in my class!" he then yawned tiredly. " I guess we should turn in, night Emi." He turned and left for the boys' section of the Sun Dorm after promising to meet her bright and early tomorrow morning.

She smiled at his retreating back and went the other way to where she guessed was the Sun Girls' Dorm. Reading the paper that had her room number on it and glancing at the map it told her that her room was close the the main doors and she would be without a roommate. She found her room and stepped inside. Since she had nothing with her, there would be no need to unpack so she just collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep rather quickly.

O~O~O~OO~O~

Meanwhile, after Kaname had exited the building his thoughts began to wander, "Was that really her? Emi Fujita. Daughter of the head of the Fujita family and one of the handful of purebloods left in the vampire world. Did her father really allow her to come or did she run away? If she ran away than her appearance could cause problems for him later on, but for now, he decided to treat her well, for old time's sake if nothing else." He had actually been planning on going to go get her himself if she didn't arrive by the end of the year. And knowing her father, even that would just barely be enough to convince him. He sighed and forced all traces of worry off his face as he entered the Moon Dorm.

The circumstances regarding Emi's appearance would have to wait for another time, now he had to focus on being a good example for the Night Class, which meant that he couldn't show up late for class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Btw, If you want me to update quicker, I suggest that you review so I know that people actually like this story and that I should keep going.**

The next day Emi awoke to someone pounding on her door, "Wake up! Come on, classes are going to start soon!" the voice of a girl emitted from behind the door.

Emi grimaced and put on her new school uniform. She quickly brushed and tied her long white hair back into a braid with one of her few elastics and opened the door. A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes looked at her before grabbing her hand and starting to drag her to where classes were. "My name is Yuuki Cross and I've been informed that I'm supposed to show you around and make you comfortable," she explained her rash behaviour.

Emi tugged her hand from her grip and rushed back to her room to grab something, she then closed the door behind her and walked gracefully back up to where Yuuki was. The snowy haired girl showed Yuuki the container of tablets before putting it in her pocket. Since her last name was Cross, Yuuki had to know what the Night Class really were. She looked at Emi in astonish, "If you're like them, then why are you in the Day Class?"

One of the answers to Yuuki's question then ran down the hall towards them waving. "Emi, Yuuki let's go! Yagari-sensei won't be please if we're late! Even Zero is already there!" he announced to them as he got behind the girls and began pushing them towards the classroom door.

Just as they made it through the door the bell rang. Yuuki and Yami went to take their seats and Emi was left standing uncertainly at the front. "You must be the new student that Cross was talking about. Go on, introduce yourself to the class," a man with longish black hair and a patch over one eye said, he appeared to be the teacher. Yagari... That was the name of one of the best Vampire Hunters... this definitely was a strange school...

"Um... I'm Emi Fujita and I just transferred here. I'm not good with animals and I'm not a fan of sports or stuck up people," she explained as she introduced herself.

Murmers met her proclamation. Although most were whispering under their breath she could still pick up things like "who does she think she is?", "I hate her already" and "Damn she's hot!". Yagari nodded his approval and she went to take a seat beside Yuuki since apparently she was her tour guide as she got used to the school.

During most of class Emi could feel someone glaring at the back of her head with immense hatred. As they were waiting for their teacher for the last class of the day to show up, Emi gave in and spun around to face the one who was responsible for the glares. The culprit was a guy with silver hair and violet eyes. She could sense the aura of a level D or maybe C coming from him.

"What is someone like you doing here?" he demanded whilst still glaring.

"Zero! Don't be so mean!" Yuuki cried as she smacked him upside the head.

"She's right, there's no need to be so rude!" Yami interfered for he sat close to Zero. Zero growled and shifted his attention from Emi to the board.

"What's wrong with him? What did I do?" Emi asked Yuuki since she already knew everything that was being taught in the class anyway, one of the many _perks_ of being from a noble family was a great deal of effort went into her education.

"Don't mind him! He just hates... your kind," she said hastily as her brown orbs scanned the room for people who could be listening in.

The pureblood sighed and retreated into her thoughts as the teacher babbled on and on.

O~O~O~O

Emi was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that the class was over and almost everyone had left except for Yuuki, Zero, Yami and one other girl. Yuuki was waving a hand in front of Emi's face trying to snap her out of it. "Come on! We have to go do our Prefect duties now!" she exclaimed.

The girl shook her head and some of her white bangs fell into her eyes. She brushed them aside and said, "Okay. Though, what exactly are the duties?"

"You'll find out soon enough," was all that Zero said as he brushed coldly past her and headed towards where the Moon Dorms were located.

Yuuki led Emi to where there was a huge crowd of girls gathered in front of some large doors that had a moon sign above them. The newcomer stared at the mass of girls in shock, "What the hell is going on? What's with all the girls?"

"Well since everyone in the Night Class is a you-know-what, they all have amazing good looks and all the girls in the Day Class, and some of the guys too, fawn over them," Yuuki explained since Zero gave off a killing aura whenever he was near Emi and didn't seem to want to say more than a sentence at a time to her.

"Oh, I see-" she was cut off by all the girls squealing. Emi's eye twitched, "They're so damn loud! I'm getting a headache already!" She placed her hands over her ears. Vampires had heightened senses so the noise seemed even louder to her and a sleep deprived vampire out in the day with a bunch of squealing fangirls wasn't good for anyone's health.

Yuuki sweatdropped and took out a whistle. She blew into it loudly to try to calm all the fangirls down. The noise quieted them long enough for Yuuki to start giving instructions, "Okay! The doors will be opening soon so get in lines and stay behind the barricade!" No one paid any mind to Yuuki and the shouting and squealing commenced once again.

On one side of the group of girls Zero had them all looking gloomy and behind an invisible line. Emi sweatdropped, "Now that I think about it... Zero can be kinda scary..." she thought as she watched the scene unfold. Soon Yuuki managed to force the other half of the girls to form a line but she was having trouble containing them.

Emi sighed and strolled over to where Yuuki was to help her out. She sent looked at the screaming girls with such cold eyes that they instantly quieted down. "Heh. If they think that's scary they haven't seen me when I'm truly angry or pissed off," she thought to herself with a sinister smirk. The Day Class fangirls started backing away in fear.

Just as the fangirls were getting impatient and rowdy, the doors to the Moon Dorm opened and a bunch of gorgeous vampires walked out. Emi could see why they liked them so much, but she thought it was extremely shallow of them to only like a person for their looks. She would bet her life that these crazed fangirls didn't know a single important thing about these vampire and their 'love' for them was merely a school girl crush, not even that. She scoffed at them and turned to face the vampires.

Kaname and Emi's eyes connected and he stopped by her briefly. "It's good to see you again Emi. I hope you have been well," he stated. Thanks to their _precious _dorm leader stopping to notice her, every other vampire regarded her as well. Some took note that she was vaguely familiar, for they were from powerful Nobel families and had been invited to parties that the Fujita's held every year.

Aidou paused from his normal behaviour with the Day Class girls and took note that he had seen that girl somewhere before. "That's Lady Emi," Akatsuki stated when he noticed who held his cousin's attention.

"Lady?" Aidou questioned, it seemed like he was suffering short term memory loss.

"She's the daughter of Takeru and Yumiko Fujita. Don't you remember her? She would always hang around near the back of the ballroom and never talked. Then again, I see why you don't."

"Oh yeah! Now I remember!" Aidou exclaimed as he slammed his fit into his open palm. He had tried to talk to her on several occasions but she always exerted such an aura of gloom and sadness that made him turn away. He then cocked his head to the side, "But why is she here? Aren't her parents supposed to be super strict?"

"Why are you asking me?" Akatsuki questioned, "Wouldn't it make more sense to ask her yourself?"

"I would! If Lord Kaname wasn't talking to her... maybe..."

"Whatever," the fiery haired cousin said as he started walking again. Aidou pouted and then rushed to catch up to him, waving at the girls again.

"I've been... decent," was Emi's response to Kaname's question. She hadn't seen him for years and here he was trying to make it seem like they saw each other a couple of days ago. This type of thing really got the her and she was glaring at him coldly without even realizing it.

Kaname noticed her glare so he just gave her a smile, "That's good to hear." He decided he should get to class before anything happened since he could feel the eyes of Zero, Yuuki, the rest of the Night Class and many fangirls on him and Emi and he didn't want to cause too much of a commotion for her.

With a small hand gesture that resembled a wave, Kaname resumed walking and the other vampires followed his lead. Most eyeing Emi as they passed.

"Thanks a lot Kaname... Now everyone of your followers and fans are staring and/or glaring at me..." she sighed and put all her focus on the fans as the last of the Night Class entered the school.

O~O~O

Ruka entered the building and quickened her pace slightly as the door slammed shut behind her. She felt some jealousy towards that new girl. Who was she to Lord Kaname? Would she get in the way just like Yuuki? The girl growled to herself and stormed up the stairs, ignoring Kain who gazed at her and frowned.

Akatsuki hated seeing Ruka worry, and he couldn't help but hate Kaname just a bit for usually being the cause of her worries. He shook his head and sighed, following Ruka into the classroom and taking his seat.

Lots of vampires watched Kaname, as if expecting him to tell them what was the deal with that white haired girl but when he didn't say anything and just continued to ready his book, most quickly lost interest. Only the closest to Kaname watched him a bit longer until they too focused their sights on other random parts of the classroom. No one paid attention to the teacher anyway, whether he was a Hunter or not.

O~O~O~

It took another little while but they, and by they I mean Zero and Emi since Yuuki wasn't too much help, finally got everyone to return to their respective dorms. Or at least they hoped they had. "Man I thought they'd never leave..." Emi exclaimed as the last few girls trudged unwillingly back towards their dorm. Zero grunted and moved away from her as if just being near Emi would kill him.

The girl glowered at him, "What the hell did I do to deserve this type of treatment?" she thought to herself as she began playing with her long braid.

Yuuki bounded up to where the new girl was standing, "Okay that's great for now! But we still have to patrol tonight. We'll meet at the school building at around 11:00pm," she explained to Emi who watched her uncaring. Emi nodded her head once to signal she understood and then left.

"Yuuki is too energetic for me and Zero hates me anyway, although he doesn't even know me. I hate it when people judge others by their looks or lineage and never giving them a chance to prove themselves," she scowled as she entered her room.

Even though it was her first day, Emi got so much homework it was ridiculous! She sighed to herself and began working on it.

It took a while, but she managed to finish everything. As Emi checked the clock, it informed her that it was time for the night patrol to begin. Emi was a vampire, so she was slightly more energetic during the night, but it had been months since she followed a regular vampire's schedule, or even a human's schedule. Her sleeping pattern varied from 4 hours of sleep in the middle of the day to over 12

hours during the night.

The pureblood heaved herself up out of her bed and went over to unlock her window. She gazed down from her fourth story room and shrugged before jumping out into the chilly night air. A small thud was heard as her boots made contact with the damp grass. Her snowy braid smacked into her back as Emi ran towards their meeting place.

Once there, Yuuki explained the rest of the duties of a Prefect and showed her some shortcuts in the nearby forest that led to different parts of the school. She also pointed out where most of the Day Class girls would normally try to hide and gave her a tour of the school while she was at it.

Emi now knew everything she needed to know about the buildings and how things ran. She took her job seriously since she understood just how important it was for there to be peace between the races, something her parents were brutally against.

**Another A/N: Please please please review this story! I need to know how to get better and make Emi not too mary-sueish! I try my best, but she may at times turn out that way. Warn me when she does so I don't repeat the same mistake. Also feel free to tell me if you think any characters are OOC or if you don't understand anything.**

**The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be up and the better (hopefully) my story will be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well I should explain this, just in case you get confused... but you shouldn't since it's pretty clear... Anyway, there's been a time skip. Because... at the rate I was going, which was like a day per chapter then it would take like 30 chapters till anything good would happen...**

Staring at Zero, Emi found herself sighing, which was a regular occurrence ever since she had entered Cross Academy. Her eyes showed a saddened emotion and her mouth was pulled into a small frown. It had been a week since he admitted to her that he was a vampire and it had been a month since she'd first met him. While she felt sorry for him, which would result in getting her butt kicked if Zero found out, she was angry at him too.

"That boy hates us vampires so much, yet none of the Night Class, except maybe for Kaname, have done anything to him. I wonder what it would take for him to accept us? And accept himself..." Emi's thoughts were cut short as the doors to the Moon Dorm opened.

It was then that she remembered where she was and what she was supposed to be doing. The young vampire shook her head to get rid of any lingering thoughts and concentrated on the job at hand. Her saddened eyes returned to their normal cold look and she glared daggers at the crazy fangirls that were trying to push her back to get to their "idols".

As the Night Class walked by, Kaname paused to thank Emi and Yuuki for their job well done until he too continued on his way. Yuuki was left with a blush and in a daze while Emi was left with fending off half of the Day Class by herself and not using her powers, which was harder than one would expect. "Yuuki! Get your head in the game! I'm not as amazing at this as Zero, I need at least an ounce of help!" Emu called to the flustered brunette.

Yuuki quickly regain her wits and started pushing back the girls as well, "Sorry Emi! Okay, get back! Let the Night Class have some room and get back to your dorms! It's past curfew anyway!" she called out to the mob of girls, but none of them acknowledged her in the slightest.

Emi looked towards the vampires, though it had been a month, Emi didn't talk to any of them except Kaname and that's only because he talked to her first. She wasn't keeping away from them for any particular reason, they just never crossed paths unless it was during the exchange and she would be hounded by fangirls if she talked to any of them. Plus, how would she start a conversation? Emi had always been taught to never speak unless spoken to, that was one of the main rules of the Fujita household, but ever since she had started coming to this school she had broken that rule a couple of times. Only a couple though.

Zero shooed away the remaining fangirls so they now had some free time before the night patrol. The silver haired Prefect left immediately not giving either girl a second glance. Not that any glances he gave Emi were ever anything but glares anyway.

"Emi-san! Tomorrow is Saturday! Which means we have some time off from class, and I really want to get to know you better. So how about we go shopping?" Yuuki suggested as she glanced at the pureblood with puppydog eyes.

As 'amazing' of a pureblood Emi was, she couldn't turn down the pleading puppydog eyes. The brunette was already smiling as if she had won when she noticed Emi's eyes grow softer. "Okay fine..." the other girl jumped with glee, "But on one condition!" she was regarded with curious eyes, "We don't venture too far from the school and we don't spend too much time or money there."

"I'll do my best to follow your rules!" Yuuki stated as she saluted. Emi gave her a small smile and Yuuki was doing a victory dance on the inside. The smaller girl hugged the long haired pureblood while giggling childishly.

Emi pulled away from the girl's embrace and turned to walk away. She put her hand up in a small wave gesture and said, "You may want to rest up a bit Yuuki. We still have patrol duty tonight." Yuuki grinned widely and rushed off to prepare for her shift tonight.

"I don't really want to impose though... I have no money and Cross said he'd let me use as much as I wanted, but it just doesn't feel right. No matter what my parents say," Emi thought to herself as she made her way back to her dorm room. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. Even though all she wanted to do was forget, there's no way that would ever happen. Not while they were all still alive.

_A seven year old Emi was sitting at a desk reading a book with emotionless eyes that was written by humans. "A Vampires' True Nature. The main characteristics of vampires are their sharp fangs and glistening blood thirsty red eyes. While they take on a human form, do not be fooled, they are nothing but bloodsucking monsters in disguise. They lure unsuspecting humans in with their fake charm and powers only to suck them dry and move on to the next victim. If Vampires were not myths, everyone of them should be exterminated, leave none alive to breed," a young girl's voice read out loud out of the book in front of her._

"_Do you understand yet Miss Fujita? Humans are our prey, and they even regard themselves as such! They wish to exterminate us like pests so we must exterminate them first!" a shrill voice demanded. The voice belonged to Akita, the Fujita family private teacher. She taught all the children "what they needed to know to survive in the world outside the mansion walls." _

_The young Emi shook her head hotly in disagreement, her short white hair hitting the sides of her face, "But just like there are good and bad vampires, there must be good and bad humans as well!" she argued, the thought of killing every human out there repulsed her. Emi was not the kind of kid to wound without cause or reason._

_Akita growled and a slap and thud echoed through the room. The woman sneered at the little girl who was lying on the floor holding her newly bruised cheek. The flesh was already healing but it still stung. Emi glared at her teacher with a cold and determined look in her turquoise eyes. Another slap was heard and Emi crashed into the wall behind her. Her parents had long abandoned the usual 'kind' methods of teaching and had even dragged her out of class with the rest of the children so as to not let a pureblood give them the wrong example._

_She was now left alone with a tutor who had been given permission to use any means necessary to ingrain certain ideals into the "rebellious" daughter. Her class now took place in the middle of the day and Emi rarely left without a healed bruise or two. Normally, hurting a pureblood was forbidding, but she was merely a child and anything she said would be disregarded as dreams or exaggerations by her parents and they were the ones who held the true power. _

_Akita advanced closer to the little pureblood when the door to the classroom opened, stopping her in her place. "Excuse me, but I believe that Emi has had enough for today." _

_A young boy with black hair stood in the doorway. The tutor bowed upon recognizing him; it was Hatori. He was one of the four purebloods of the Fujita household and Emi's fiance."I'll be taking her out into town now" he continued with authority, "unless you have something against it?" Although he was only a year or so older than Emi, he was known as a prodigy and the pride of the young generation. At such a young age he already had enough power to kill the average noble._

_Akita bowed again and hastily gave her permission._

_Emi focused her eyes on the ground as he lead her out of the room."That's another thing you own me, my dear Emi, and I will collect one day," he told her coldly as he lead her outside into the bright sun. _

_Emi closed her eyes to ward off the strong sunbeams and when she opened them again she was now in her early teens in an elegant bedroom with the curtains closed tightly, dressed in only a thin nightgown. Her eyes darted to the bedroom door as it creaked open. There stood Hatori, with a dangerous look on his face. "I've come to collect dear Emi." He advanced toward her, smirking as he unbuttoned his dress shirt. _

_The snowy haired girl merely curled up and looked at her feet. There was nothing she could. Even though she was a pureblood, Hatori was better than her in every way. She was merely a failure. _

A ringing sound commenced as Emi's eyes shot open. It seemed like she had fallen asleep while mulling things over in her head. The clock read 10:15pm; which meant that she had roughly 15 minutes before patrol duty started.

It only took Emi 10 minutes to ready everything so now she was waiting for the others to arrive. "I should probably begin without them. I don't think the Day Class girls would purposely wait for our shifts to start, if anything, they'd try to get there earlier," the vampire thought to herself as she took a winding path through the forest to get her closer to the school.

On her way towards where the classroom of the Night Class is located, her blue-green orbs widened. Emi spun towards where a familiar scent was protruding from. The scent of blood. "Damn it! Why don't those Day Class fangirls ever listen?" she thought desperately as she raced towards the spot, "Sometimes I think this job would be easier if they knew what the Night Class really were. Maybe then they'd realize they need to stop bleeding in public!"

As reached the girls, there were four of them, she noticed that two other vampires were also heading towards the smell. Emi sighed in annoyance, "Why do there always have to be some of them that ditch class?" she wondered as she approached the bleeding girls.

Her sudden appearance caused the girls to squeak in shock and back away slightly. The movement just caused the wounded girl's elbow to bleed more profusely. "Don't move another inch," Emi commanded, she was talking to both the two vampires that were hiding behind some trees and the four girls.

"Do you think she noticed us?" a boyish voice questioned quietly.

"Yes," came the blunt reply from his partner.

"I thought Prefects didn't start patrolling for another 15 minutes..." the first voice stated as he shifted slightly to look at the girl with the long white, braided hair. The girls also moved a bit to get a better look at the sky blue eyes that had just appeared from behind a tree.

"And I thought I said not to move," Emi stated in annoyance as she stepped to the side so she could see the girls and the vampires more clearly .

"Well..." the owner of the blue eyes started, "It's kind of hard to see what's going on with a tree blocking your view..."

"I'd recognize that voice anywhere!" the bleeding girl squealed. "It's Idol!" They all shrieked as they took out their cameras.

Emi sweatdropped and stepped in the way of the shot. "No pictures allowed. And defiantly no walking around past curfew allowed," she growled at the girls while sending a glare their way.

"But-" one of them tried to protest, but Emi would have no such thing, "Leave. NOW." she snapped. The girls started at her with wide scared eyes before making a run for it.

"My my. No need to be so scary there Prefect," Aidou said as he stepped out of the shadow of the tree. Not that it made a difference since Emi could see him perfectly well thanks to her vampire eyesight. Aidou's cousin, Kain, walked out from behind the tree as well and stood next to Aidou.

"Kaname needs to keep a better eye on his dorm residents..." Emi said with a sigh.

"He probably knows we're out here, he's just not doing anything about it right away since we haven't gotten into any trouble yet," Akatsuki informed her boredly.

"I love how you said "yet"..." Emi laughed lightly then grew serious, "Besides the point though. You need to get back to your class!"

"No! Lady Emi! Don't go back to being all depressed-like! You're much better when you're laughing," Aidou exclaimed when Emi dropped her smile.

O~O~O~O~O~O~

_The Aidou family had been invited to a party held by the Fujita family and it was considered a great insult if they didn't go. Sadly, their parties held a more flexible age limit so Hanabusa had no choice and was forced to attend even if he was only eleven._

_The party was held in the main mansion; it was beautifully decorated to show off the Fujita's wealth and power. There were also many portraits of the purebloods that the family generated through marrying only inside the family. "They really like to flaunt their purebloods don't they..." Hanabusa thought as he took in the sight of the enormous place. _

"_Hanabusa," Akatsuki called to his cousin, "The party is this way." Aidou nodded and rushed to catch up. They entered a large ballroom filled with nobles and a couple purebloods. Many of them were gathered around the older of the purebloods which were head of the Fujita family, Takeru and Yumiko Fujita though many were complementing or praising the young pureblood, Hatori, as well._

_Everyone seemed to be having a decent time, there was some laughing and the music was semi-lively. Though it was more of a formal, make powerful friends, type of party. That was the only type that was ever held in this place. "Hanabusa," Aidou turned to look at his cousin who motioned for him to follow him. They weaved through the crowd until they were at the back of the lavishly decorated room. In the corner, leaning against a pillar all alone, was a young ten year old girl with short snowy hair and turquoise eyes._

_She looked so lonely that Aidou wanted to try to start a conversation with her. He took a step forward but paused when he felt his cousin's hand on his shoulder. "I hope you realize that that's Lady Emi. Daughter of the heads of the Fujita family; one of the most powerful families in the vampire world," Kain warned, he thought it was best if his cousin knew what he was getting into before he did anything rash that would get them in trouble._

_Hanabusa gulped and replied, "Yeah... I know that..." Even though he honestly had no knowledge of that fact until a second ago. He pushed his shoulders back, held his head high, and headed towards the young pureblood. The closer Aidou got to her, the greater the feeling sadness pressed upon him. Once he was close enough to see the girl's face and the lost and emotionless look in her eyes he instantly spun around and walked stiffly away from her. She barely looked up to acknowledge his presence._

"_Lost your nerve?" Akatsuki taunted as he noticed Aidou retreating. Aidou shot him a glare and walked briskly past him, heading to the other end of the ballroom. The light orange haired vampire just shrugged and followed after his cousin._

_O~O~O~O~_

Emi regarded the blonde vampire with a questioning gaze. "Umm... well..." he started, trying to explain his random outburst. "Please don't kill me Lady Emi!" he cried as he hide behind Akatsuki.

Emi laughed again and Aidou peeked out from behind his cousin with a big grin on his face. "Yeah! I did it! I made Lady Emi laugh and smile!" he shouted in glee as he did a mini victory dance.

Emi laughed and smiled back at him, "As entertaining as you are, you really do need to get back to your class." She didn't sound too intimidating through her laughs though.

Aidou stopped his dance and pouted, "Do we really have to? It's such a beautiful night!" he whined and stared at the Prefect with pleading eyes.

Emi nodded and urged them back towards the school, "You should be getting back before the other Prefects get here." Aidou's eyes widened as he remember that Zero still had to come and patrol and honestly, he found that guy kind of intimidating, though he'd never admit it. He sighed and turned around, heading back to the classroom. "Hey! I never got your names! And I don't really feeling like calling you Wild and Idol..." Emi trailed off at being forced to use their ridiculous nicknames.

"Aww! Why not?" the blonde begged as his cousin sighed. When he noticed Emi's glare he beamed at her and said, "I'm Hanabusa Aidou and this is my cousin Akatsuki Kain."

"Pleasure to meet you Aidou. Kain," she said with a barely visible smile.

"Toodles!" Hanabusa called out as he waved goodbye. The cousins then turned and headed back the way they came.

"Was that Aidou?" a voice from behind Emi asked. Emi whirled around to meet with Yuuki's chocolate orbs. She nodded in confirmation and gave her a slight wave, saying that she should get to her post, that there was no need for her to stay.

The rest of the night went by as usual. Some more fangirls tried to get pictures of their idols and they were thwarted every time by either, Zero, Yuuki or Emi.

**A/N: Please please please review this story! I need to know how to get better and make Emi not too mary-sueish! I try my best, but she may at times turn out that way. Warn me when she does so I don't repeat the same mistake. Also feel free to tell me if you think any characters are OOC or if you don't understand anything.**

**The more reviews I get, the faster the next chapter will be up and the better (hopefully) my story will be.**

**I hope the randomly placed flashbacks weren't too confusing. Feel free to talk to me if you don't understand.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright, so I'm a horrible person DX I haven't updated this story in forever!**

**IMPORTANT TO PREVIOUS ALERTERS ****-Read Below-**

**I changed some things around when I went back to reread the previous chapters. **

**First of all, ****Yami (I wonder if anyone even remembers him...) didn't actually find out that Emi's a vampire; I changed that whole scene so he merely believes she has an illness.**

**Second, ****the only purebloods in the Fujita family are Takeru (Emi's father), Yumiko (Mother), and Hatori (Cousin). **

**Third, ****I added more to the flashback in chapter 3 where Emi was being taught by her tutor. Now you get introduced to her cousin, who is actually important later on so I suggest you go back and read that.**

**EVERYONE ****-Read below please-**

**I am a totally indecisive person... While rewatching the anime I have realized that I like Shiki, Takuma and Zero... So pretty much... I have absolutely no idea who to pair Emi with! DX Review and vote if you wish to have a say in it X3**

* * *

"Come on Emi! There are so many shops and so little time!" Yuuki called as she dragged Emi from store to store for window shopping and on occasions, in-store shopping. The brunette had several bags already and Emi was only holding a tiny bag that contained a dark blue choker.

"Please Yuuki. I'm not really a big fan of shopping," she informed the bubbly girl as she was dragged to yet another jewelry store.

"How can you not like shopping?" she questioned in astonishment at the girl's confession. Though when she noticed the look on Emi's face she quickly said, "Don't worry about it though! It's not for everyone!"

"Whatever you say..." the vampire muttered as she stood by a display case and watched Yuuki go from case to case to see if she liked anything.

"Well, well. What can I get for a pretty young lady like you on this fine day?" a deep voice from behind Emi asked. She quickly spun around to come face-to-face with a man in about is mid-fourties with grey-black hair and a slight beard. His black eyes stared down at her as he waited for her answer.

"Note to self: work on vampire senses," Emi thought to herself before answering, "Oh, don't worry about me. I'm most likely not going to buy anything."

"That's too bad!" the man said, "I'm sure I have lots of pieces that could really bring out your fantastic eyes or your unique hair."

"Sorry, but I'm not really the jewelry type." she advised.

"That's really too bad miss. Your features are exquisite! I have this pendent-" Emi cut him off.

"I said I don't want anything, so go attend to another customer already." Sales people...

Instead of leaving, the man persisted, changing the topic. "You know... I think I've seen you somewhere before... In a magazine maybe? Movie? Commercial? Something along those lines."

The girl sighed in annoyance. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Sure she looked better than most people, but she was also more dangerous. Was it really so difficult for him to get the hint and walk away already?

Completely oblivious to the white haired girl's wishes, he merely began to rummage around behind the desk, looking for something. Just as he triumphantly pulled out a sheet of paper another of the sales assistants walked up.

Her blond hair swayed as as she approached. Her brown eyes eyed the paper he had just brought out and something flickered through them. She snatched it from his hands and smiled. "How come you're looking through my stuff Keishi? I thought I told you _never_ to do that." A sickly sweet venom drenched her last few words. To most it would have seemed like she was just referring to invading her privacy, but there was a hidden meaning that caught Emi's attention.

The assistant's eyes scanning the poster she held quickly and froze. Her brown eyes met Emi's turquoise ones and a smile found its way onto her face. "Is there something I can do for you?" she asked the pureblood sweetly, before turning to the older main with instructions. "Keishi, attend to her while I go fetch something that would bring out her eyes beautifully."

"But the lady said she didn't want anything," Keishi interjected, scratching his head at the blonde's sudden interest in the girl she had completely ignored until a moment ago.

"Oh, just keep her here for a moment longer," she insisted courtly. "You _should_ be able to do that, right?" He nodded his head in agreement as she left, still clutching the paper in her hand.

"Look, I really should be going now," Emi started, "I'm just wasting your time and drawing you away from your real customers." She turned to walk away when the main grabbed her arm.

"Don't!" Emi frowned at him. "Don't go yet! I- I'm sure I can find something here that's to your liking!" Something was wrong. He was in almost a panicking state, his eyes were darting around the room looking for something, anything, that could keep the girl there longer.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she was about to say something about his odd behaviour when Yuuki popped up. She latched onto one of Emi's arms and proceeded to drag her out of the store in search of a new one.

Emi gave the man a cold, hard look as the doors shut behind her. What had gotten into him all of sudden? And what was with that girl/ What had she seen on the paper that changed her mood so drastically? Emi's body moved automatically after Yuuki but her mind was somewhere else.

Many shops and stores later, Yuuki had finally grown tired and the two girls were resting at an ice cream shop.

"You like ice cream, right Emi?" asked Yuuki as the waitress came over, ready to take their orders.

"Sure, it's ok, though you may want to order for me- I don't know that many flavours," answered Emi while she fiddled with a strand of snowy hair that had come loose from her usual braid.

Emi was listening to Yuuki talk all about the school and the prefect duties. Since their table was outside, the wind hit the umbrella above their table causing it to flutter. Emi watched it with a mildly interested expression. As the wind changed direction new smells became apparent to the pureblood. She could now smell freshly baked buns from the bakery up the street, flowers from the Florist next door, and even freshly fallen leaves. She also heard new sounds, children begging for a toy or treat, dogs barking, couples laughing, cars rushing by, a person screaming, birds chirping, bells ringing- a person screaming?

Emi jerked her head towards the sound. Closing her eyes, she tried to picture exactly where the sound was originating from. Once she had a location she briskly stood up, excused herself, and raced to the origin of the scream, leaving poor Yuuki alone and bewildered.

She arrived just in time to see a woman trying to crawl away from another person. No- not a person, a vampire. And a level E by the looks of the crazy bloodlust in its eyes. Emi's face tugged down into a frown and her eyes narrowed. It wasn't so much the deranged level E that bothered her, all she felt for it was pity, her anger was directed to the people who created the pitiful creature. People like herself.

The white haired teen slashed her arm through the air in one quick motion. Less than a second later, the vampire's torso was slipping off of it's lower body, completely detached. She took no pleasure in killing it, yet she knew it had to be done. To let something so thirsty roam around freely could easily be the end of an entire civilization. The body parts dissolved into dust and were swept away almost immediately by the wind.

With the Level E dealt with, Emi focused her attention on the victim. The poor woman was curled up in a ball, trembling and staring straight ahead. Emi stared at her sadly, and advanced toward her form cautiously. She reached her hand out to help the woman stand but she recoiled at the sight of her. The vampire sighed but continued her advance. The brunette woman, began to back away. Every step Emi took, the woman retreated back the same amount. Just her luck that she happened to be backing further down the alley instead of into a wall.

The pale girl quickly grew impatient of the game- she pounced forward, covering most of the distance in a single bound, but that was the wrong move. The sudden motion startled the woman so much she finally regain her voice and screamed at the top of her lungs. The snowy girl cringed at the sudden sound. Turquoise eyes scanned the area quickly for passersby before clamping a hand over the source of the noise. The woman soon began to thrash wildly, doing whatever she could to get out of the pureblood's grip.

Emi growled, her eyes flashed a dangerous red and she was just about to knock the woman unconscious when voice stopped her.

"You don't have to do that- she's merely scared." Emi turned her head towards the voice and blinked at the two Night Class students standing before her, a blond and brunet, the blond being the one that had spoken. He smiled at her and calmly walked over to the frantic woman. Her scared eyes looked up at him and she cringed, but slowly began to relax. Emi frowned at his ability to calm her down when she couldn't, although she supposed that a good looking guy was a more welcomed sight than the girl who had just killed a monster without even blinking.

Carefully, Emi removed her hand from the woman's mouth when she felt less resistance. He spoke soothingly to the woman and offered her help standing up, the same thing Emi had done moments before, but this time, although she was still shaking visibly, she accepted the hand. Once standing, she hesitantly bowed to the blond, Emi took this chance to tap the woman lightly on the head, erasing her most recent memories.

She exhaled in relief as the woman collapsed into his arms, unconscious. "Senri," he called, "Can you take her home?" Said vampire sighed in annoyance, but held his arms out compliantly to take the dead weight. As soon as the body was transferred into his arms he turned on his heel and left.

With the woman now out of the way, Emi found herself relaxing. She looked up at the taller vampire and thanked him.

"It was the least we could do," he replied. "After all, it was our job to take that Level E out, but you got here before us. What are you doing out here Lady Emi?"

Emi made a face at the honorific. She had always hated the formality and strictness that was involved with addressing a pureblood. Sure, purebloods were powerful, dangerously so, but it's not like they were gods, purebloods could be killed, it would just take quite a bit of effort. And just like everyone else, they were not created equal, one pureblood could be stronger or smarter than another, and some, like herself, did not merit being held in such esteem. Even if her blood was purer than most vampires, her powers were just barely stronger than the average aristocrat.

"Just Emi please," she found herself trailing off with no knowledge of the man's name, though he did look vaguely familiar.

"Ah! I haven't introduced myself; my name is Takuma Ichijou, and the one who just left is Senri Shiki. Pleased to meet you."

"Ichijou? You must be the vice-president of the Moon Dorms then," Emi stated, thinking back to what Yuuki had been rambling on about for about a month now. "And Shiki's a model right?"

"Very good!" Takuma said happily. "You've done your research."

"More like my research was done for me."

"Yuuki?" Emi nodded. He laughed. "She can be quite a handful sometimes, can't she?" She made a motion that indicated, "just a little". Their attention was drawn to the section of alley that connected to the busier street, standing there was the person they had just been talking about, panting.

"Emi! I finally found you!" she cried in between pants. "Oh, and good afternoon Ichijou, what are you doing here? And Emi, why did you run off like that! You didn't even eat your ice-cream!"

"Sorry Yuuki, I just..." Emi hesitated in her response. She knew that Yuuki would hate the idea that she had run off to deal with a Level E by herself. Worst of all, Yuuki would feel like Emi didn't trust her enough to request her help in the fight, and would therefor think of herself as useless and be upset for the rest of the day, which is something Emi did _not_ want to deal with.

Ichijou caught on to her hesitation and covered for her, "Oh, I asked her to meet me here. It seems like she had lost track of time and arrived later than the time we set."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make Emi late! I hope you didn't wait to long!"

"Don't worry about it, it was only a couple minutes. Emi here is a pretty fast runner when she wants to be." The snowy girl shot him a grateful look about the save and smiled at the use of her name without the "Lady" in front. She always protested to it but most paid her protests no mind, she normally gave up on the notion of protesting and just let it slide, but sometimes she'd try anyway. Honestly, she had never expected him to actually listen to her request- it was a pleasant surprise.

Yuuki looked between the two vampires and something seemed to click with her. "We've been shopping for hours now, I think that's enough for today." She walked up to Emi and handed her a small bag containing the choker she had purchased earlier. "I'll see you back at school for patrol later, OK?" Emi nodded, somewhat confused by the change in pace, but still found herself waving at the brunette's retreating back.

Takuma scratched his head, "I think she misunderstood..."

Emi shrugged. "I'm not a fan of shopping anyway, so I suppose that's twice I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything, I just wanted to help someone in need, plus, you helped us out with that vampire earlier, so if you really want to keep count, you only owe me once." He finished off with a smile.

"Thank you nonetheless."

He waved off her thanks and motioned towards the street. "Shall I walk you back to the school?"

"But what about your friend?"

"He'd be expecting me to be back at the dorm before he finds that woman's house so it's no problem. Shall we go?"

Emi looked him over quickly, trying to unearth any hidden intentions. When she found none, she nodded and began following after him.


End file.
